


The Bedroom

by 989fox989



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/989fox989/pseuds/989fox989
Summary: The hotel room has Only One Bed, except it's four people and two beds.  And a chair.  And the floor.
Relationships: Dylan&Iggy, Dylan/Iggy (Maximum Ride)





	The Bedroom

Author’s Note: This story takes place in FANG when the flock minus Max and Fang are staying at the Uber-fancy hotel.

Nudge: Man, this place is so fancy!  
Gazzy: So, what’s the sleeping plan?  
Angel: The girls (Nudge, myself, and Akila) will be sleeping in this room here. Meanwhile, the boys (Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan, and Total) will be sleeping in that room over there.  
Iggy: Where’s Jeb sleeping?  
Angel: My assumption is that he made his own sleeping plans... either that or the hallway.  
Iggy: Meh, works for me.  
Dylan: Um Angel... there are only two beds in here...  
Angel: So?  
Dylan: Well, there are three of us plus Total makes four... and we only have two beds and an armchair.  
Angel: Oh... well I’m sure you’ll work that out somehow! (gives thumbs-up then walks off)  
Gazzy: So... who’s sleeping where?  
Dylan: I don’t know.  
Iggy: I don’t even know where the beds are.  
Gazzy: Well, I think I should get that bed, Iggy should get that one, Dylan gets the armchair, and Total will sleep on the floor.  
Dylan: Why do I have to sleep on the armchair?  
Gazzy: Because you’re the newbie.  
Dylan: Oh, that’s hardly fair! I think Iggy should get the armchair, he can’t tell the difference between the two anyway.  
Iggy: Okay, blind means I can’t see. I can hear everything you’re saying and I can feel the difference between a bed and a armchair.  
(Total walks in)  
Total: So what’s the sleeping plan?  
Dylan: Well we haven’t fully decided. But you’re sleeping on the floor.  
Total: HEY! I may be a dog but I still have thoughts and feelings! The floor is hard and cold. I will sleep on the chair.  
Iggy: Okay... none of us are sleeping on the floor, and the chair is too small for us...  
Dylan: So two of us are going to have to sleep in the same bed. Gazzy, what do you think?  
Gazzy: Huh? Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said, I was eating this can of beans.  
Iggy: Well I guess than we’re sleeping in the same bed.  
Dylan: Ugh... Alright, let’s get this over with.  
Iggy: Um... I can’t like SEE the bed. So can you kind of lead me to it?  
Dylan: Um okay...  
Iggy: Just grab my hand I’ll walk with you.  
Dylan: Alright.  
(later)  
Dylan: Um... Iggy?  
Iggy: Yeah?  
Dylan: We’ve been in the bed for five minutes now...  
Iggy: …?  
Dylan: Yeah... you can um... let go of my hand now.  
Iggy: Wha... oh right the hand!  
Dylan: Are you going to let go?  
Iggy: Yeah.  
Dylan: When?  
Iggy: Right Now.  
Dylan: Then why aren’t you letting go?  
Iggy: It takes a while.  
Dylan: All you have to do is open your hand!  
Iggy: Dude, you’re going to wake up Gazzy.  
Dylan: Just open your hand.  
Iggy: Right... (let’s go of Dylan’s hand)  
Dylan: Okay then.  
…  
…  
Dylan: Are you scooting towards me?  
Iggy: Huh?  
Dylan: It feels like your getting closer.  
Iggy: Oh that. I’m just kinda moving around in bed. Trying to get comfortable.  
Dylan: Well would stop moving towards the right?  
Iggy: I don’t even know what direction right is.  
Dylan: Just hold up your hand, extend your thumb and pointer finger out, and your left hand will make an L while your right hand makes a... not L.  
Iggy: I can’t see my hands.  
Dylan: Oh yeah... sorry dude.  
Iggy: I don’t even know what the letter L looks like.  
Dylan: Right... sorry...  
Iggy: Oh, it’s okay.  
Dylan: All right, just... don’t move towards the direction my voice is coming from okay?  
Iggy: Okay!  
(later)  
Iggy: So... do you ever think of having kids?  
Dylan: Excuse me?  
Iggy: Like... you know... you and Max... or whatever...  
Dylan: Well... I guess that is my purpose or something.  
…  
Dylan: But I really don’t care about that kind of stuff.  
Iggy: That kind of stuff?  
Dylan: Yeah... you know... the... child making process...  
Iggy: OH! So... when you say you don’t care... do you mean you don’t care about doing it at all... or just not with woman...?  
Dylan: Iggy... What the Hell are you talking about...?  
Iggy: Oh... nothing...  
Dylan: Just go to sleep.  
Iggy: I mean... I don’t care if...  
Dylan: Iggy! Sleep!  
Iggy: Okay.  
(Later that morning)  
Dylan: Iggy...?  
Iggy: Yeah...?  
Dylan: About last night...  
Iggy: yes?  
Dylan: Next night... you’re sleeping on the chair.  
Iggy: ‘kay.

THE

END

…

Alternate Ending 1:  
(Later that morning)  
Dylan: Iggy...?  
Iggy: Yeah...?  
Dylan: About last night...  
Iggy: yes?  
Dylan: Next night... you’re sleeping on the chair.  
Iggy: Really?  
Dylan: yeah.  
Iggy: huh. That’s not what Fang said.  
Dylan: Ugh... whatever.

Alternate ending 2:  
(Later that morning)  
Dylan: Iggy...?  
Iggy: Yeah...?  
Dylan: About last night...  
Iggy: yes?  
Dylan: Next night...  
(later)  
Scene: Las Vegas or where ever.  
Max: I think we should call the rest of the flock.  
Fang: Okay.  
*ring, ring, ring*  
Nudge: Hello?  
Max: Hey Nudge, it’s me!  
Nudge: Oh, hey Max!  
Max: So, is anything new going on?  
Nudge: Well, I think Iggy and Dylan are homosexual lovers now...  
Max: WWWHAAAAAAA...! 0_o


End file.
